The Beginning
by Lyra Nights
Summary: Who is Kobato? Where does she come from? When did she set out to start her journey? A simple hypothetic story that explains all that. Kobato/Wish/xxxHOLiC crossover.


**A/N:** Hey! This is my first crossover. I thought it would make sense to mix Kobato with both Wish and xxxHOLiC, so here is the result. Hope you enjoy reading it.

Title: The Beginning  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 3.337  
Synopsis: Who is Kobato? Where does she come from? When did she set out to start her journey? A simple hypothetic story that explains all that. Kobato/Wish/xxxHOLiC crossover.

* * *

**.o0o.**

Kobato was perched in one of the highest branches of the trees surrounding the lake that bore the Tree of Life, gazing upon it with loving eyes. She had sung for it a while ago, and all the eggs had hatched leaving the heavy branches empty. Its leaves still rustled in the wind… in a melody all of their own, and she closed her eyes to better appreciate it.

'_Still…'_

The fact that she had to go wouldn't change. The Lord had said he could not help her get there, as there was much to resolve about the earlier rebellion, such as deciding the proper punishment for the Otherworld rebels.

She had listened that the rebels had looked for an angel. Which angel, she did not know, though it was likely it was one of the four archangels.

As she mused upon such matters another angel approached.

"Who am I?" it asked gently, almost playfully, covering her eyes.

Startled she turned her head to look back.

'_This voice…_'

"Ransho-sama!" she smiled gleefully upon meeting his eyes.

"Exactly," he petted her head, pleased.

"What are you doing here by the Tree of Life? I thought you were with the Lord, helping on sorting out the rebellion matters…" she questioned curiously.

Choosing not to answer yet he asked in return.

"And you?"

Kobato's smile faltered somewhat as she returned her gaze to the Tree of Life. After a few seconds of silence she answered, meekly.

"I trust you know of my wish, as I plead to the Lord to let me go," she said closing her eyes.

"Indeed," he corroborated, "We archangels were briefed about it."

"The Lord said he couldn't help me go where I need to," she worried, thinking she would never make it there on her own.

"Alas, it is truth, He cannot," Ransho agreed, "It does not mean no one can, though."

Eyes wide with disbelief and shimmering with renewed hope she turned to him once again.

"Ransho-sama, you know someone who could help me?"

"I do," he smiled at her gleeful expression, "You must seek her on the Human Realm."

"A human?" she tilted her head curiously.

"I asked the Lord for permission to lead you there," he began, "but I cannot leave now, as matters that require my presence are imperative."

Kobato fretted at this.

"How will I ever find her, then?"

"I am allowed to tell you where to seek her, though I cannot guide you," he explained, "So listen carefully."

"Yes!" she gave him her full attention.

"As you reach the Edge of Heavens and make your way down to Earth, I want you to head to Tokyo."

Kobato nodded, for Ransho to continue.

"Once you're there you will surely find her," he finished.

"EH?" she exclaimed, "Surely, you mock me, Ransho-sama! How will I ever be able to find her in such a huge town with such little guidance?" she worried.

"You just have to believe in the strength of your wish." He smiled at her.

She looked at him, still unsure she could do it.

"One thing, though." He added.

"Yes?" she lifted curious eyes to his.

"Go as the sun sets, so that you will be easily overlooked. You don't want any humans spotting you on your way there."

"I shall, Ransho-sama," she agreed, though she was slightly uneasy about leaving at that time. After all, her magic powers were slim and she'd have to adopt a smaller form, which could in turn put her in danger.

"Well, we still have some time before you go. What do you wish to do?" he asked and watched as she pondered.

"I'll just stay here until the time comes," she smiled, turning back to the Tree.

"You've sang earlier, all the eggs are hatched," he commented as he stared at the Tree as well.

"Yes, the Lord asked me to," she confirmed.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" he asked, then.

"I do not know," she answered truthfully, eyes downcast, knowing what he was going to say next.

He sighed.

"We need you to hatch the new batches," he mused, "It was hard enough to find you when Kohaku left, now you too are leaving not knowing when you shall return…if you ever decide to return."

She remained silent, for she had no answers to give.

"I am not sure how much time the Lord will concede you, Kobato, though I hope you will succeed," he added, "I can only pray that you have your wish granted."

"Thank you very much, Ransho-sama, both for your guidance and reassurance," she whispered gratefully.

"You are welcome," he smiled petting her head again.

After a few seconds of silence she spread her wings gently and bit the archangel goodbye as she flew to the base of the Tree for what seemed to her the last time. The archangel watched this and couldn't help but think of how much Kobato and Kohaku truly were alike.

Though her long brown-pinkish hair could not compare to Kohaku's curly and short golden hair, both had the same amber eyes, the same magnificent voice, and the purest of hearts.

Soon both would have left Heaven with a wish to fulfill… Kohaku's will to find Hisui and Kobato's will to get where she needed to go.

And as he let his gaze remain on her, noticing how the wind blew her sheer white vests and raised her hair to brush softly against her wings, he could not help but smile and wonder what the future held for her.

And maybe, just _maybe_… like Kohaku, she would leave Heaven with a wish, and stay on Earth with another.

**

* * *

**Kobato wandered aimlessly through the empty streets of Tokyo, trying to find the woman she was supposed to meet. Where,_ oh where_, would she find her? It was too dangerous to walk around so late at night, especially in a form as small as hers!

'_And what did Ransho-sama mean when he said I would soon be receiving some help? Surely the Lord would not change his mind…_' she mused.

Continuing to walk she turned her head to the night sky and gazed upon the stars.

"If only a shooting star would be enough to get me there…" she whispered longingly, as her steps slowed.

"Get you where?" a female voice inquired from her left.

"Eep!" she squeaked and jumped away from the voice.

The woman looked at her from the engawa she was sprawled upon.

"I'm so sorry for yelling, miss! I was startled by your presence," she apologized.

"It's quite alright." She dismissed the matter as two little girls came running her way and smiled at her.

"A guest for the mistress! A guest for the mistress!" both exclaimed in a sing-song voice, and proceeded to dance around her.

Looking at the girls running around her Kobato noticed that she was now stepping on grass.

'_But… wasn't I walking down that black road before?_' she wondered before noticing the gate she had stepped by.

"AH!" Kobato exclaimed in distress when she noticed she had entered this woman's house as she walked aimlessly, "I'm so sorry! I entered your house without permission!" she repeatedly bowed in apology.

"Maru, Moro, go check on Watanuki for me, please," the woman asked and the girls stopped running around her, retreating inside with careful, silent movements.

"Quietly, quietly!" they whispered to each other.

The woman exhaled a cloud of smoke before she addressed the angel again.

"You don't need to apologize… the fact that you came here was hitsuzen." The woman answered, pausing in her smoking to sit up and look at the small being before her.

Kobato took a moment to notice the woman's black long hair pinned up with a rose for decoration and some locks falling freely on her shoulders, pale shimmering skin, and vibrant red eyes that bore to her own. She wore a form fitting dress with a big rose below the cleavage. The smoke from the long pipe she was using twirled and swirled around the woman as if enveloping her and Kobato tilted her head in confusion.

"Hitsuzen?"

"Yes, Hitsuzen. It means you were destined to come here," she explained picking up a small vial and drinking from it.

"Destined… me?" she asked, amazed.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Oh! Hanato Kobato! Nice to meet you," she answered, blushing. She was acting like a fool!

The woman smiled.

"You youngsters are all the same," she smirked, "Giving your names to people you don't even know."

Kobato looked aghast at this, shouldn't she have answered? But-

"It suits you," Yuuko added while she took notice of Kobato's unsure expression.

"Uh?"

"Your name. 'Little Dove', isn't it?" she smiled, "But no matter, you have no time to lose. You have a wish, have you not?"

Kobato's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how did you know?"

"This is a shop that grants wishes," the woman said, "You wouldn't have been able to find it if you did not have one."

Her eyes shimmered in comprehension.

'_So this must be the woman Ransho-sama told me to seek..._'

"So you can help me, miss?" she asked hopefully.

"I can," the woman nodded, "My name is Yuuko, and I own this shop."

"Yuuko-sama…"Kobato whispered reverently.

This person in front of her, who looked so frail, was the only one in the world capable of helping her, and she was truly thankful that she had been able to find her.

"So… Kobato, what is your wish?"

"There's a place that I want to go to!" she answered resolutely.

"A place? …I see," Yuuko looked to the moon above before focusing on the angel again, "There will be a price, as I'm sure you understand."

"A price? But… what could I give you that would be as precious as the wish you're granting me?" Kobato inquired worried. She had nothing of value, whatever would she do if she couldn't pay the price for the wish?

"As price for sending you where you wish to go, you will have to fill a bottle up with wounded hearts that you helped heal."

"Fill a bottle with wounded hearts…" Kobato repeated, "How many?"

"However many the bottle can hold," she answered.

"Will you give it to me? The bottle, I mean." She asked.

"No, that is not up to me," she answered as she once again looked at the sky and smiled at what she saw. A new portal was opening up.

Kobato looked to the same spot and saw recoiled from the strange thing only to notice a small blue dog plushy when the distortion faded.

"…a plushy?" she questioned, squinting her eyes at it.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHO'S A PLUSHY!" the plush stood up and answered in a frightening male voice. As it prepared to attack the angel with a fire burst it noticed the woman staring at him, diverting its attention for a moment.

"So we meet again, Iorogi," the woman smirked, "Quite a cute form, the one He gave you."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" he snapped.

The woman laughed richly.

"A fitting punishment indeed…" she mused, "So you will be the one testing this girl?" she questioned thought she already knew the answer.

Kobato was slightly confused at their conversation but remained quiet nonetheless. The last thing she wanted was to be attacked by the plushy… he seemed rather dangerous.

"Yeah, I'm the one who'll be testing her and helping her after she gets the bottle," he answered, "Also, my name is Ioryogi now."

Yuuko nodded and her gaze focused on Kobato yet again.

"Don't worry about him, he's all bark and no bite," she mocked as she pointed at him childishly.

Ioryogi growled at her and Kobato couldn't help but giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Ioryogi-san!" she bowed at him, "Thank you for helping me."

"Hmph. Just don't waste my time," he grumbled.

Kobato gasped.

"How rude! I was just trying to be nice!" she wept and he ignored her.

He was pissed. Besides not being able to get what he'd gone to Heaven for, he had been punished by changing to this ridiculous form and being asked to help this girl. And if she was never able to fill the bottle, he wouldn't ever be able to return to his true form!

"What's you name kid?" he asked gruffly.

"Hanato Kobato!" she answered cheerfully.

He looked at her for a few seconds in silence.

"Dobato suits you just fine."

"No!" she wailed, "My name is Kobato!" she waved her arms around, in protest.

"Hmph." He ignored her again.

"Kobato-chan," Yuuko called.

"Yes!" she stopped and turned to look at her expectantly.

"Ioryogi-san will be leading you from now on. You will have to try your best to get the bottle, because I can only grant your wish when you fill it." She explained.

Kobato nodded and bowed in thanks.

"Also…"

Kobato raised her head in wonder.

" …you cannot walk around like that in plain day or night." She finished pointing to her wings.

"Oh! Hm… what should I do, then?" she asked in wonder.

Yuuko turned her head to the house.

"Maru! Moro!" she called, "Get me that bag and hat from the Storeroom, will you?"

"Yes, Mistress!" came the reply from both girls.

After a few seconds they reappeared with said objects and handed them to Kobato, who looked perplexed back at Yuuko.

"That bag can carry anything. No matter how many things you put into it will always have room for more. It'll come in handy since you'll probably be traveling a lot from now on." She explained, "And the hat…" she raised from the engawa and came to stand in front of the small angel, "You will have to use it all the time."

"All the time?"

"_All_ the time, Kobato. It will serve as a seal for your wings and it will help you maintain your normal form all day long." She continued.

"Even at night? I'll be on my normal form?" she questioned, thrilled.

"Yes, but you can never take it off." She warned again.

"Never take it off. Right," she nodded.

"It'll morph according to the clothes you're wearing, too." she added.

She stared at the hat in wonder.

"Can I put it on now?" she asked, timidly.

"Of course," she smiled.

Kobato gratefully placed it upon her head and instantly felt her normal form be restored, even though it was still night. She also felt something missing and looked over her shoulder to make sure that indeed, her wings were now invisible.

"Hmph… such great gifts, what will she have to pay for them?" Ioryogi asked, feeling the need to help the kid. She seemed to be way too naïve…

Yuuko turned to him.

"She won't be allowed to use any magic for as long as she wears that hat, and she'll sing a song for me," she answered simply.

"Eh?"

"Surely that prohibition and a song by the voice of the angel who hatches the eggs of the Tree of Life is enough compensation for such amazing gifts?" she questioned.

"Will that really be all? Just a song?" Kobato questioned, it seemed far lacking in comparison. She couldn't use much magic anyways, so she was fine with the prohibition.

"Just a song," Yuuko answered sitting down again and drinking more sake as she awaited the girl to begin.

Kobato took a moment to look around and appreciate the garden she'd been standing in for the first time. The cherry trees were in full bloom, and the soft wind blew the petals from the delicate blossoms, making them twirl like they were dancing to an inaudible song. The moon shine gave this sight an even more delightful atmosphere.

Kobato then turned back to Yuuko, took a deep breath and began to sing as the petals slowly fell and floated around her.

_Flowers bloom in spring, oh, summer unfolds in the sky  
They're engraved and sparkling in my heart  
Rain falls in the morning, even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest is from above the clouds  
_

_Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away guides me  
As if it smiles, as if it sings, the sound of wind echoes  
Joy and sorrow, I hold everything close while I'm walking  
My hand and your hand are firmly joined together_

Yuuko smiled as Kobato's voice softly drifted to silence. Thanks to her song, she was sure Watanuki's egg must have hatched that night. She would have to remember to step to his room later to make sure.

"Thank you, that was a lovely song," she said gratefully, "Your price has been paid. Those objects belong to you now."

"Really? Thank you very much!" Kobato bowed, her voice betraying her enthusiasm, "Isn't it great, Ioryogi-san?" she turned to him smiling.

"Yeah, yeah…" he answered, nonplused, "Let's get going, we need to start on your tests if you ever want to get that bottle."

"Yes!!" she retorted determinately, as Ioryogi began walking away, punching her arm up in the air and jumping in elation before turning once again to Yuuko.

"Thank you very much for your help!" she bowed profusely, as her voice clearly expressed her gratitude.

"Good luck with your test," Yuuko smiled, nodding in acknowledgement.

With that, Kobato straightened up and smiled brilliantly before turning and following Ioryogi's disappearing form out of the gate.

"Wait for me, Ioryogi-san!" she wailed as she ran after him.

Yuuko watched as the girl ran away, until she finally disappeared out of her gate. Turning her eyes to the moon, she raised her cup of sake to it, silver ripples shinning from the drink, as she silently toasted to Kobato's journey.

* * *

"Where are we going Ioryogi-san?" Kobato asked cheerfully as she followed him down the street, adjusting the coat she was now wearing that she'd taken out of the bag Yuuko had given her.

"To a park, downtown," he answered looking up to the sky. Soon the sun would rise.

"A park?" she inquired. She knew so few of this world... She could only hope she knew enough to pass the test - whatever it was that Ioryogi had thought up.

He grumbled at her inquisitiveness; the kid was too naïve for her own good. He'd have to help her grow up, or else he'd never get anything done and he'd really rather return to his normal form.

Jumping onto her shoulder he gave her the directions to the park they were trying to reach and let her guide them as he pondered on his task.

…

Soon they were at the designated park. The sun had already risen when they arrived, but the park was still empty as it was too early for anyone to be out yet.

"Good, nobody's here yet so we can have our little talk," Ioryogi announced.

Kobato nodded, excited at the sight of the colorful playground.

"Wow, this is great!" she exclaimed as she ran around a little, observing everything, completely forgetting she had Ioryogi still on her shoulder, as he had to hold on tight so he wouldn't fall off.

It was only when she heard him growl, that she realized he was still there and getting mad again, so she stopped running rather suddenly, making him lose balance and fall forward.

"Eep!" she squeaked as she saw his furious expression, "I'm so sorry, Ioryogi-san!!"

"Hmph," he retorted, standing up.

She quickly took him in her arms and began to brush the dust off of him.

Looking around she noticed a concrete tube that would work perfectly as a hideout for them, so she walked over and crawled inside, as Ioryogi stared at her, speechless. She poised him in front of her, inside the tube and smiled brightly at him.

"Kobato," he called, frowning.

"Yes, Ioryogi-san?" she answered eagerly, with a slight more serious expression.

"This is where your test begins."

**'o0o'**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there, everyone! :D  
This idea occurred to me in class (as usual), and I thought it made enough sense for me to bother putting my work aside and writing it down. Lol.  
It took me a while to get it done, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
